happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowy Soccer
"Snowy Soccer" is the second episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Carlos *Blazer *Dylan *Ting-Ting *Alto *Monty *Lorry Rickerson *Manager *Shady the Iguana *Shad the Player (flashback) Transcript (In Snowy Plains on the road, Esequiel was driving in his kart with Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Gosh, it been like a day. *Montay: My new school year was fine. It sucked being around with Alto. *Shippo: At least. It's saturday. *Montay: My school is having the soccer game around Snowy Plains. *Josesito: His first soccer time is tomorrow. *Montay: You're gonna find my students and stuff. *Esequiel: I know. *Montay: Hey. I know a place we can go to. *Shippo: What place? *Montay: I don't know. *Esequiel: Well. I heard that there is a place called- *Montay: NO! A ROCK! (The kart crushed a rock causing the wire to go down) *Esequiel: Oh no! *Montay: Oh no! What are we gonna do?! *Shippo: We are about to crash! (The kart crashed to a wall which they ended up in a town called "Snowy Town") *Esequiel: No! *Montay: We're stuck in the middle of nowhere. *Shippo: We have to do something. *Montay: This is a town. We are safe here. *Josesito: They have everything. *Esequiel: Come on. We have to find a place to fix our kart. *Montay: Can we fly? *Esequiel: No. We don't want to waste our power. We have to find a place to fix our kart. *Montay: Sure. (In Snowy Town) *Esequiel: This is looking great. *Montay: I never seen this before. *Shippo: This is a wonderful town. *Esequiel: We can train here. *Montay: Not train. We have to look for the soccer team my school is attending. *Josesito: You're right. We have to find it. *Shippo: Let's not waste any time and look for our objective. *Esequiel: Follow me. We know the place. *Montay: We never went there. We first got here. *Shippo: I think you should trust him in his navigation. *Montay: Yeah. We can't do it like the last days of our battle. *Esequiel: It was the skuas we were fighting in the past days. *Shippo: I know. *Montay: Ooh. There is a soccer field around and my school's classmates is there. We found it! *Shippo: You know, I wonder how my daddy is doing right now. *Montay: No! There's my classmates! (In a soccer field) *Manager: Hey Lorry. Are you ready for the big match tomorrow? *Lorry: Yeah. Even Montay didn't show up. He gonna miss this event for- *Montay: Lorry. I'm here. *Lorry: Montay. *Montay: I didn't know you were here. *Manager: Oh. *Montay: *hug Lorry's belly* And i found you! *Shippo: We may be children, but we must also have a heart and care about our parents. *Montay: He's not my dad. *Esequiel: Also not his dad. *Montay: Where's the soccer team? *Lorry: It's the tryouts. Choose which team you're on? *Esequiel: How many teams? *Lorry: Two. We have red and blue. *Montay: Blue always lose. We're choosing Blue. *Esequiel: I'm the team leader and we're helping over 10 chicks that are on the blue team. *Montay: Now we have 14. *Josesito: We are attending Montay's school's soccer team. *Shippo: I see that. *Carlos: Yeah. You didn't know that? *Montay: Ahhh! Carlos? What are you doing here? *Carlos: I am the team leader of the Red Team. *Esequiel: I'm the team leader too. *Carlos: No! Montay is the worst team leader here! *Montay: I'M A MEMBER! *Blazer: Guys. What is going on? *Ting-Ting: Is there a fight? *Montay: No! *Lorry: Carlos. You have a point? *Carlos: Why bring Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito to the group? *Shippo: You dare question our presence here? *Carlos: What the hell? They are not even in this school. *Shippo: We got here after our kart crashed. *Esequiel: That was my kart. *Shippo: I know, but we were together when it crashed. *Montay: Yeah. But we found the place we were looking for. *Shippo: True. *Josesito: It has a town, a pool, and even a soccer field were on. *Shippo: Yeah, I see that. *Ting-Ting: The Red Team is gonna win and you're stupid team is gonna lose. *Shippo: Hey! Don't you insult our team! *Carlos: Ha ha. I'm seeing about that Dylan. Dylan? (Dylan Corlier is seen, sleeping on a soccer ball until Carlos kick his butt) *Carlos: HEY! WAKE UP! *Dylan: What? Why? *Carlos: There isn't time to sleep! You have to practice for the game! *Dylan: But i didn't get a chance to sleep yesterday. *Carlos: I know. Focus on your feet to avoid losing. *Montay: Gosh. What a lazy person. *Shippo: I know. I say let someone take his place and let Dylan rest. *Dylan: No. I'm now ready. (A adelie penguin named Alto shows up to tell Carlos something) *Alto: Hey Carlos! You have to check this out! *Carlos: About what? *Alto: There is a creature that came here today and his name is Shady. *Carlos: Who Shady? *Alto: I don't know. He's a good guy and take a look. He's not a penguin. *Shippo: If he's not a penguin, then what is he? *Carlos: Follow me. (Everyone was looking at Shady who is a some what like lizard creature) *Shady: As we are ready by tomorrow. Our game will start. *Manager: That's a pretty god speech you got. *Shady: Also. Watch this. *stick his tongue to the ice block* *Montay: What the heck? *Shady: *stick his tongue back to his mouth* This is perfect for what a creature should do. *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Wow. What species of dinosaur he is? *Alto: He's survived the meteor attack many years ago. *Carlos: Just say millions because, penguins don't exist except for the prehistoric ones. *Montay: No. I wonder what he is. *Shady: Kids. What are you up to? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel. Nice to meet you. *Shady: I'm Shady the Iguana. *Shippo: Cool. *Shady: You know. I lost my home five years ago since me and my nest got washed up in King Penguin Land. I have a home here now which is called "Snowy Town". *Esequiel: You're planning to go back to your real home? *Shady: No. I like this continent. This is Antarctica. I live here now. I'm gonna protect everyone from scavengers. *Montay: Cool. We have a soccer game also. *Shady: Yeah. I'm in charge of both teams. Lorry is the announcer. *Esequiel: Josesito. We are in the blue team. *Josesito: Yes. *Alto: I'm also in the red team. Because they won like over 100 times. *Montay: 100 TIMES?! *Carlos: Blue Team is 99 and Red Team is 100. It means we are popular than yours. *Alto: I never give up on eating sweets while training in here. *Shippo: We'll have to see who wins at the end. *Carlos: Don't you see? The game is tomorrow. *Shippo: I do see that. *Blazer: We will practice. Both teams will practice for the game. *Shippo: Fair enough. *Montay: You know all about this Shady? *Shady: Yes. *Esequiel: I agree. *Shippo: Then what are we waiting for? *Esequiel: Come on. Time to go to our teams. *Shippo: Yeah! *Carlos: Red Team is in the left and Blue Team is in the right. *Shady: Bye. Have fun there. (The chicks go to their own teams) *Esequiel: Alright. Blue Team. I am your new team leader. *Blue Team Member #1: Cool. *Blue Team Member #2: He looks like Esequiel as a chick. *Blue Team Member #3: Or he's cosplaying? *Esequiel: No. I am Esequiel. *Montay: Get that all in your head. *Shippo: So who's gonna be the ball kicker to dodge it? *Monty: Ooh. Pick me-me-me-me. *Esequiel: Go ahead Monty. I have the list on my raddar. *Montay: What? Another Montay? *Esequiel: Not you. He is without the A on the ty. *Montay: Ty? Sound of Tay? Blue Jay? *Esequiel: Correct. *Monty: I'm the ball kicker. I will protect the goal like the red team is doing. One of our enemies. *Montay: Yeah. Carlos is the team leader of the Red Team and copying us. *Monty: I don't know what can we do? *Josesito: We need to practice now. *Monty: I agree. *Shippo: Let's do it, then. (They begin to practice the game along with the Red Team) *Carlos: Get 'em! (Blazer kick the soccer ball to Dylan and kick it to Montay) *Montay: Hey. Here's come the candy one. *kick the ball to Alto* *Alto: Take it Shippo! *Shippo: I got it! *kicks the ball back to Alto* *Alto: Dylan. This is yours now! *kick the ball to Dylan* *Dylan: Shippo. Get this! (Shippo gets the ball) *Shippo: I got it! *kick the ball to Ting-Ting* *Ting-Ting: *kick the ball to Esequiel* *Esequiel: Perfect. *kick the ball to Shippo* *Shippo: I think I'm getting the hang of this. (The penguins kick the ball to each other as they make a goal on each side) *Carlos: This is a practice, not a game! *Shippo: We know that. We think it's a good idea to do the practice as if it's the actual game. *Carlos: The real game is tomorrow. *Shippo: We know the game is tomorrow. *Monty: We will have to practice a little more for the game. *Montay: Yeah. Let's all do it. (They continue to practice the game) *Carlos: Alright. We are doing it. *Shippo: We already are doing it. *Montay: Not on my watch. (Montay kick the ball to Monty and Monty kick the ball to Josesito) *Josesito: This is better than baseball! *Montay: I know! *Shippo: You're moving around more. (Montay kick the ball to Carlos) *Carlos: This is the final match! *Shippo: Blue team will get it! (The Blue Team take care of the ball as they kick to to the Red Team and kick with it) *Esequiel: Come on! We are like your coaches. *Carlos: Me and Esequiel are in charge! *Shippo: Come on blue team, we can do this! (Blue Team kick the ball to the Red Team) *Blazer: I will get it this time! *Dylan: No! The ball! *Ting-Ting: I got it! *kick the ball to the goal* *Montay: We did it! *Monty: Good game. *Josesito: The real game is tomorrow. *Shippo: I can't wait for tomorrow. *Esequiel: We did pretty good on the practice. *Montay: Sunset is down. Back to our spots. (As they returned to their spots. At night at Lorry's garage) *Shady: Hey Lorry. *Lorry: Yes Shady. Anything you need? *Shady: I wonder tomorrow if the team is gonna play on the ice field? *Lorry: We are. We will do it if we have the power to. *Shady: Thanks. I better go right now. See you later. *Lorry: See you later too Shady. (Back at the field) *Esequiel: The big game is tomorrow *shut off his raddar*. *Montay: We agree to that if we are going to beat Carlos' butt. *Shippo: We will do it. *Josesito: I know that we can win a lot of money to fix our kart. *Shippo: Yeah, you can count on that. *Montay: Man. We are very tired. *Josesito: We're sleeping over here. *Esequiel: Yeah. We're in the seats. *Shippo: Ok, that will work. *Esequiel: Goodnight everyone. *Montay: Goodnight to you. (The Next Day, they all waked up for the game) *Esequiel: Come on. It's time to get ready. *Montay: Hey Esequiel. I found pieces of the broken kart when i was walking. *Esequiel: Good. But be ready to play. *Shippo: We're playing this game to get the money for the repairs on our kart. *Lorry: *on speaker* Attention everyone. Go find a seat and for Red and Blue Team, start in your spots. *Montay: It's time. To beat Carlos. (In the seat section) *Shady: This is going to be wild and fun. (At the soccer field) *Esequiel: I'm ready when you're ready. *Shippo: I'm ready for this. *Josesito: It's gonna be time to play. *Shippo: We know. *Esequiel: We can't wait to play. *Shippo: I know, the game is about to begin. *Montay: I can see the ball there. *Josesito: Can't wait. *Shippo: I'm ready to play. (Lorry place the soccer ball to the center) *Montay: Are we still waiting?! *Carlos: You will never beat me. *Shippo: We'll see about that. *Blazer: You know when i'm ready. *Dylan: I can't wait. Trivia *This episode is based on Supermarioglitchy4's Super Mario 64 Blooper: Smexy Soccer. *In the Happy Peep episode "The Candy Boy", Montay first met Alto. *Shad the Player appear in a flashback of the episode. *This is the first appearance of Esequiel's raddar. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes